Nacionalno pitanje Bošnjaka - muslimana u projekcijama Komunističke partije / SKJ
Identitet Bosne i Hercegovine kroz historiju I. Uvodne naznake Još od početka buđenja nacionalnih pokreta polovinom XIX stoljeća postojao je živ interes za pitanje nacionalnog opredjeljenja bosanskohercegovačkih muslimana.Termin Musliman korišten u ovom radu u potpunosti odgovara i istovjetan je terminu Bošnjak. U vezi s tim pitanjem, a u zavisnosti od političkih interesa, iznošena su i zastupana različita mišljenja i tumačenja, kao i teorije koje su često bile potpuno suprotne. Te teorije imaju ideološku, ali i političku pozadinu obavijenu plaštom nacionalnih interesa. Ideja “muslimanske nacije” je pojava vezana za razdoblje socijalističkog perioda u BiH, što znači da je u tom periodu nastala i svoju funkciju završila okončanjem tog poretka.Enver Redžić, Istoriografija o “muslimanskoj naciji”, Sarajevo: Prilozi, Institut za istoriju, 2000, 29, 233. U prošlosti u političkoj praksi najaktuelnija je bila teorija koja pitanje Bošnjaka postavlja u smislu nacionalnog “opredjeljivanja” kao Srba ili Hrvata. Razlozi za takva stajališta leže u činjenici što se smatralo da gospodstvo nad Bosnom i Hercegovinom osigurava onaj koji pridobije Bošnjake, jer su oni bili ta neophodna većina koja je donosila prevagu jednoj ili drugoj strani. Takva razmišljanja i odnos prema Bošnjacima doveli su do toga da su ih režimi u prvoj i u drugoj Jugoslaviji tretirali ne kao subjekt u nacionalnim smislu, nego kao objekt na koji polažu pravo i Srbija i Hrvatska, sa svojim enormno naraslim apetitima, koji su bili sebični, puni predrasuda i želja o prisvajanju teritorije Bosne i Hercegovine. Zbog toga se i insistiralo jedino na njihovom nacionalnom “opredjeljivanju” za jednu ili drugu stranu, a ne na samoopredjeljenju onako kako se osjećaju, odnosno da im se prizna ono što stvarno jesu. Kada nisu mogli biti natjerani da se opredijele kako drugi hoće, ponuđena im je odrednica “neopredijeljeni”. Ovakvi “podsticaji” njihovoj nacionalnoj emancipaciji sastojali su se u nakani da se svim sredstvima odvoje od svog nacionalnog bića, da se udalje od svog kulturnog i psihološkog individualiteta, od svog jezika, vjere, drugih običaja i tradicije. Svako pozivanje Bošnjaka na vlastite kulturne vrijednosti i gotovo svaki njihov obrazac kulturnog ponašanja proglašavan je nacionalističkim činom. Tako je realnost Bošnjaka bila stvarnost u kojoj se nije moglo imati pravo na nacionalno ime, pravo na jezik i književnost, pravo na nacionalne institucije. Nepostojanje i nemogućnost vlastite institucionalne identifikacije desetljećima je bilo praćeno nedostatkom nužnog minimuma spoznaje, kako Bošnjaka o sebi tako naročito i pripadnika drugih naroda o njima. To je veoma usporilo proces nacionalne, a osobito njihove kulturne afirmacije. Međutim, bez obzira na denacionalizatorsku politiku prema Bošnjacima, u vidu provođenja njihovog “nacionalnog opredjeljivanja”, oni se nikada nisu masovno identificirali niti kao Srbi, niti kao Hrvati. Naprotiv, kad god im je za to bila pružena mogućnost, jasno i u ogromnoj većini izražavali su svoj poseban etnički, kulturni i nacionalni identitet. Tako su nakon dugog lutanja i nedorečenosti o pitanju kojim imenom izraziti i označiti bošnjački etnos u socijalističkoj Jugoslaviji krajem šezdesetih godina Bošnjaci službeno priznati pod već ranije rasprostranjenim imenom kao nacionalnom oznakom – “Muslimani”. Doprinos na tom planu je svakako dao Centar za društvena ispitivanja Fakulteta političkih nauka, koji je preuzeo ulogu nosioca projekta pod naslovom: Stav Muslimana BiH u pogledu nacionalnog opredjeljivanja.E. Redžić, Istoriografija o “Muslimanskoj naciji”, 233. (“Inicijativa za obradu ove teme, tj. problema nacionalnog opredjeljenja Muslimana došla je istovremeno sa dvije strane: od Centra za naučnoistraživački rad Fakulteta političkih nauka u Sarajevu, te lično prof. dr. Hamdije Čemerlića. Obrada teme povjerena je Fakultetu političkih nauka, a projektom je rukovodio prof. Hamdija Čemerlić). Ime Musliman u prvom redu je proisteklo iz složene političke historije Bosne i Hercegovine, te općenito muslimana na južnoslavenskom prostoru i namjernog manipuliranja njihovom vjerskom i etničkom, odnosno nacionalnom pripadnošću od različitih interesnih grupa i politika, kako unutar tako i izvan Bosne i Hercegovine. To je bio važan korak u priznavanju etničke posebnosti Bošnjaka. II. Odnos komunističke partije Jugoslavije prema muslimanskom nacionalnom pitanju do kraja drugog svjetskog rata Period između dva svjetska rata Kada je riječ o odnosu Komunističke partije Jugoslavije prema nacionalnom pitanju Bošnjaka, u početku se zastupalo stanovište o “državnom i nacionalnom jedinstvu”, tj. o unitarizmu, po kojem jugoslovensku državu čini jedan narod, sastavljen od tri plemena – Srba, Hrvata i Slovenaca. Iz ove činjenice vidljivo je da ovdje ne samo da nije bilo mjesta za Bošnjake nego ga nije bilo ni za ostale. Tako je u jednom proglasu KPJ za Bosnu i Hercegovinu iz 1921. godine pod nazivom “Narodu muslimanske i druge vjere” u vezi sa nacionalnim izjednačavanjem Muslimana stojalo je “da je nezamislivo da bi cijeli jedan dio jednog te istog naroda mogao samo zbog vjere” postojati kao historijski subjekt.Fuad Saltaga, Muslimanska nacija u Jugoslaviji, Institut za proučavanje nacionalnih odnosa u Jugoslaviji, Sarajevo, 1991, 192, (dalje: F. Saltaga, Muslimanska nacija u Jugoslaviji). Ipak, nakon petogodišnjeg iskustva u uvjetima kada je KPJ bila pod Obznanom došlo se do ocjene da Jugoslavija predstavlja višenacionalnu državnu zajednicu pod hegemonijom velikosrpske buržoazije. Stoga je tada KPJ za svaki narod zagovarala (ne samo za Srbe, Hrvate i Slovence nego i za Makedonce i Crnogorce) pravo na samoodređenje i otcjepljenje.Hrvoje Matković, Povijest Jugoslavije 1918-1991. – Hrvatski pogled, Zagreb, 1998, 113, (dalje: H. Matković, Povijest Jugoslavije) Dakle, Bošnjaci ni tada, nakon što je Partija korigovala svoj stav o nacionalnom pitanju, nisu tretirani kao nacija, nego je prihvaćeno naslijeđeno teorijsko stajalište “o Muslimanima kao konfesionalnoj zajednici”.Istina, Bošnjaci su u novu zajedničku državu – Kraljevinu SHS ušli bez dovršenog procesa svog nacionalnog identificiranja i emancipiranja sa zaboravljenim nacionalnim imenom i sa oduzetim, zapravo negiranim državnim pravima. Vjera je bila ta koja ih je razlikovala u odnosu na druge i, prema tome, osnov čuvanja od asimilacije. Tako se borba Bošnjaka za svoj identitet, za prava, za državu i za puko održanje odvijala najprije u znaku borbe za očuvanje vjerskog, a ne nacionalnog identiteta. Zbog toga je vjersko pitanje bilo dominantnije u odnosu na nacionalno, koje je padalo u zaborav. (Muhamed Filipović, Bošnjačka politika. Politički razvoj u Bosni u XIX i XX stoljeću, Sarajevo, 1996, 109). Shvatanje po kome su Bošnjaci srpske, odnosno hrvatske nacionalnosti zastupale su socijaldemokratske stranke Srbije i Hrvatske, koje su kao konstitutivne stranke uspjele nametnuti svoj stav, a koji je postao zvanična politička linija KPJ od 1918. pa sve do 1968. godine. Među istraživačima nacionalnih odnosa međuratnog perioda mogu se naći i tvrdnje po kojima je KPJ već u prvim godinama svoga djelovanja formirala jasnu koncepciju nacionalnog pitanja. Međutim, to najbolje opovrgava Titov stav iznijet na Petoj zemaljskoj konferenciji 1940. godine da “nije tačno da je baš 1926. postavljeno jasno nacionalno pitanje. To je bio dug proces”Kasim Suljević, Nacionalnost Muslimana između teorije i politike, Rijeka, 1981, 180 Pretpostavka uvažavanja Bošnjaka kao nacije od strane Komunističke partije značila je "očistiti” postojeći politički program od nacionalističke euforije i ideoloških taloga stoljetnih srpsko-hrvatskih nacionalnih teza koje su neosporno predstavljale zapreku oficijelnog uvažavanja muslimanskog nacionalnog subjektiviteta.F. Saltaga, Muslimanska nacija u Jugoslaviji, 136. Prema Avdi Humi,Rođen je 1914. godine u Mostaru. Član KPJ postao je 1934, a član Pokrajinskog komiteta KPJ za Bosnu i Hercegovinu 1939. godine. Bio je član Glavnog štaba NOV-a i PO Bosne i Hercegovine, kao i potpredsjednik ZAVNOBIH-a. Obnašao je veliki broj značajnih duž- nosti, kao što su: ministar i potpredsjednik Vlade NR Bosne i Hercegovine; predsjednik Izvršnog vijeća SR Bosne i Hercegovine; potpredsjednik Saveznog vijeća Narodne skupštine FNRJ; državni sekretar za finansije; član Predsjedništva CKSKJ i član Savjeta Federacije. Odlikovan je ordenom narodnog heroja ' '''sve vrijeme od 1918. pa do 1938. godine politički stav o problemu položaja Bosne i Hercegovine odvijao se u svjetlu nacionalnog pitanja u zemlji. Uglavnom su se ti stavovi kretali na “repu velikosrpskog gledanja na Bosnu i Hercegovinu”. Zatim nastavlja ocjenom da je suština u cijelom bosanskohercegovačkom kompleksu ležala u “nejasnom i nepravilnom stavu o pitanju Muslimana. Na to pitanje se gledalo kao na pitanje odnosa prema vjerskoj skupini koja je tek trebalo da se nacionalno opredijeli u srpskom i hrvatskom pravcu, a ne kao treću nacionalnu grupu u Bosni i Hercegovini”.Šaćir Filandra, Bošnjačka politika u XX stoljeću, Sarajevo, 1998, 12, (dalje: Š. Filandra, Bošnjačka politika). Dolaskom Josipa Broza Tita na mjesto generalnog sekretara KPJ (1937) u njenim redovima je preovladavao stav o potrebi autonomije za Bosnu i Hercegovinu, što je rezultiralo stvaranjem jedinstvene organizacije KPJ (sredinom 1938. godine) na cijelom jugoslavenskom prostoru. To se dešavalo u vrijeme kada je cijela Evropa bila na ivici rata. Teško stanje u zemlji srpska buržoazija je pokušavala riješiti Sporazumom Cvetković–Maček (august 1939. godine), po kojem je Bosna i Hercegovina trebala biti podijeljena između Srbije i Hrvatske. Tada, na inicijativu još uvijek ilegalne KPJ lijevo orijentirani bosanski studenti na univerzitetima u Zagrebu i Beogradu iznose zahtjev za autonomiju Bosne i Hercegovine, ističući da u Bosni pored Srba i Hrvata žive i Muslimani, koji su historijski oduvijek predstavljali posebnu cjelinu.Dana Begić, “Pokret za autonomiju Bosne i Hercegovine u uslovima sporazuma Cvetković-Maček”, Sarajevo: Prilozi, Institut za istoriju radničkog pokreta, 1966, br. 2, 181 Peta Zemaljska konferencija koja je održana u Zagrebu oktobra 1940. bila je posljednji veliki skup KPJ pred Drugi svjetski rat na kojem je utvrđena nacionalna politika. Karakteristika ovoga skupa ogleda se u sukobu između Muje PašićaMujo Pašić, sekretar Pokrajinskog komiteta KPJ za BiH, učesnik NOR-a od 1941. Poginuo je prilikom četničkog puča kao komesar čete Konjičkog bataljona juna 1942., delegata bosanskohercegovačkih komunista, s jedne i Milovana Đilasa,Milovan Đilas član je KPJ od 1932. godine. Član je CK i Politbiroa CKKPJ, te Vrhovnog štaba NOV-a i POJ-a (1941-1945). Ministar je bez portfelja u Vladi FNRJ, potpredsjednik SIV-a i predsjednik Savezne narodne skupštine 1953. godine. Zbog liberalnih, antipartijskih i antisocijalističkih shvatanja i djelovanja 1954. je smijenjen sa svih državnih i političkih funkcija i isključen iz SKJ. Između 1955. i 1966. zbog otvorenog neprijateljskog istupanja protiv interesa socijalističke Jugoslavije u inostranoj štampi dva puta je osuđivan na strogi zatvor visokog partijskog funkcionera s druge strane. Naime, Đilas je u svom referatu o nacionalnom pitanju Muslimana istakao kako se oni ne mogu smatrati etničkom grupom, već su bili Srbi ili Hrvati. Sa njegovim stavom nije se složio Pašić, istakavši da bi prihvatanje takvog stava automatski značilo podršku apetitima srpske i hrvatske buržoazije. Navodeći da se samo muslimanski građanski vrhovi, koji prvenstveno iz profiterskih interesa traže komad vlasti, deklarišu kao Srbi ili Hrvati, Pašić je podvukao da Muslimani – iako još nisu sasvim formirani kao nacija, ipak čine posebnu etničku grupu.Nijaz Duraković, Kontroverze o nacionalnom i nacionalističkom, Zenica, 1987, 138, (dalje: N. Duraković, Kontroverze o nacionalnom i nacionalističkom). Mnogo godina kasnije, osvrćući se na tu konferenciju, Đilas je rekao: “... Ja sam, kao i ostali, delio mišljenje da su muslimani religiozna formacija koja nije još stigla da se nacionalno diferencira i da je najvjerovatnije da će se u novim uslovima diferencirati jedni ka Srbima, drugi ka Hrvatima. Naime, mi smo polazili od činjenice da religija ne može biti odrednica nacije i nacionalne svesti. Zaista, u svetu ne znam da li je uopšte moguće naći da je negde religija odrednica nacije i nacionalne svesti. Nas je u razumevanju činjenice da su Muslimani posebnost, ne samo religiozna, omela naša ideologija. Prvo ateizam. Naš ateizam koji nije mogao priznati da bi religija mogla biti neka forma kroz koju neko stvara naciju. Nama je ateizam takođe otežao da shvatimo da religija može igrati važnu ulogu u konkretnom, muslimanskom slučaju u formiranju nacionalne svesti i posebnosti muslimana, iako su u Bosni Srbi i Hrvati u stvari kroz religiju počeli da formiraju svoju nacinalnu svest i početke nacionalističkih pokreta.”Šaćir Filandra, Bošnjačka politika u XX stoljeću, 246. Visoki partijski funkcioner iz Tuzle Pašaga Mandžić početkom 70-ih godina XX stoljeća ukazivao je da je Đilasov stav o tome kako Bošnjaci nisu narod za posljedicu imao slabljenje komunističkog utjecaja na Bošnjake u toku Drugog svjetskog rata. Između ostalog, on kaže: “Kada sam došao s Pete Zemaljske konferencije govorio sam o svemu, u muslimanska sela znao sam da će me muslimani pitati šta je tamo o Muslimanima itd., ja nisam smio reći da nije nacija, da neće biti nacija, da će se pretopiti u ovu ili onu naciju itd. Ja u ta sela nisam rado išao i naš kontakt s njima je slabio.” Ovim sukobom prvi put se u jednom visokom komunističkom stranačkom tijelu pojavilo neslaganje između bošnjačkih članova partije, koji su težili uvažavanju nacionalne posebnosti Bošnjaka, s jedne i dužnosnika pretežno iz Srbije i Crne Gore, koji su osporavali njihovo nacionalno opredjeljenje, s druge strane. KPJ i muslimansko nacionalno pitanje u Drugom svjetskom ratu (1941–1945) Tokom Drugog svjetskog rata KPJ je uglavnom smatrala Muslimane – Bošnjake ravnopravne s drugim narodima u Jugoslaviji, tj. kao građane, pripadnike određene nacionalnosti i vjeroispovijesti.Enver Redžić, Sto godina muslimanske politike u tezama i kontoverzama istorijske nauke. Sarajevo, 2000, 66, (dalje: E. Redžić, Sto godina muslimanske politike). Može se reći da je to uglavnom pravac koji je Partija nastojala zadržati kada je u pitanju nacionalna politika tokom Drugog svjetskog rata. Međutim, bilo je i onih koji su mislili drugačije, poput Milovana Đilasa, Moše Pijade ili Veselina Masleše, koji je potpuno na tradiciji staljinističke definicije nacije u svojoj brošuri, nastaloj u toku rata, Muslimane - Bošnjake negirao kao posebnu nacionalnu zajednicu. “Masleša je smatrao da muslimani nemaju objektivna svojstva nacije: nemaju svog jezika ni specifičnih psiholoških i kulturnih osobina, ne žive na jedinstvenoj teritoriji, ne ujedinjuje ih neophodna ekonomska povezanost”. To potvrđuju i riječi Josipa Broza Tita, koji je u svom referatu na Prvom zajedanju AVNOJ-a u Bihaću novembra 1942. rekao: “Ova istorijska skupština je dokaz jedinstva naših naroda: Srba, Hrvata, Slovenaca, Crnogoraca, Makedonaca, Muslimana (...)”. Mjesec dana kasnije Josip Broz Tito je u “Proleteru” objavio članak namijenjen široj javnosti u kojem “muslimane” piše s velikim “M”: “Današnja narodnooslobodilačka borba i nacionalno pitanje u Jugoslaviji nerazdvojno su vezani.(...) Riječ narodnooslobodilačka borba bila bi samo jedna fraza, pa čak i prevara, kada ona ne bi, pored opštejugoslovenskog smisla, imala i nacionalni smisao za svaki narod posebice, tj. kada ona ne bi, pored oslobođenja Jugoslavije, značila u isto vrijeme i oslobođenje Hrvata, Slovenaca, Srba, Makedonaca, Arnauta, Muslimana itd., kada narodnooslobodilačka borba ne bi imala tu sadržinu da zaista nosi slobodu, ravnopravnost i bratstvo svim narodima Jugoslavije”.Grupa autora, Nacionalni odnosi danas – prilog sagledavanju nacionalnih odnosa u BiH, Sarajevo, 1971, 194, (dalje: Grupa autora, Nacionalni odnosi). Naime, tokom Drugog svjetskog rata oko položaja Bosne i Hercegovine u budućoj socijalističkoj Jugoslaviji bilo je dosta kontroverzi i neslaganja. Tako je Moša Pijade,Moša Pijade je rođen u Beogradu 1890. godine. Od 1920. član je KPJ. Aktivni je učesnik na oba zasjedanja AVNOJ-a. Na Drugom zasjedanju izabran je za njegovog potpredsjednika. Obnašao je niz značajnih funkcija u Federativnoj Jugoslaviji. Umro je u Parizu 1957. godine kao tada najutjecajniji ideolog Titovog Politbiroa, predlagao da se za Bosnu i Hercegovinu osigura specijalni status kao otprilike ‘DC’ (District of Columbia), tj. da bude “prirepak” Centralnoj vladi u Beogradu. Međutim, u budućem položaju Bosne i Hercegovine presudio je Tito kazavši: “Bosna će biti federalna republika u istoj mjeri i sa istim ‘ovlašćenjima koliko je to Srbija i Hrvatska, a Muslimani će biti ravnopravan narod u istoj mjeri koliko Srbi i Hrvati.“Nijaz Duraković, Šta je nama Tito?, “Dani”, br. 153, od 5. V 2000, 6-7. Tako se naziv Musliman kao etničko, odnosno nacionalno-političko ime potpuno afirmiralo aktima NOP-a 1941–1945, posebno odlukama AVNOJ-a, te zemaljskih antifašističkih vijeća Bosne i Hercegovine, Sandžaka, Crne Gore i Boke kotorske, te Velike antifašističke skupštine narodnog oslobođenja Srbije. Posebnom Deklaracijom o pravima građana Bosne i Hercegovine, usvojenoj na Drugom zasjedanju ZAVNOBiH-a u ljeto 1944, zajamčena je jednakost i ravnopravnost Muslimana, Srba i Hrvata, izvojevana i stečena u zajedničkoj narodnooslobodilačkoj, odnosno antifašističkoj borbi.Mustafa Imamović, Historija Bošnjaka, Sarajevo, 1998, 16. Međutim, odluke o prihvatanju i priznavanju Bošnjaka kao nacionalne zasebnosti ubrzo su se promijenile. Kratko vrijeme nakon završetka Drugog svjetskog rata i oslobođenja zemlje nastao je zaokret u tretmanu nacionalnog identiteta i afirmacije Bošnjaka. Pod pritiskom srpskih i hrvatskih političkih krugova KPJ Bošnjaci su ponovo, čak i u ustavnim odredbama (1946), “ukinuti” kao narod. III. Status Bošnjaka - Muslimana u okviru FNR/SFR Jugoslavije Donošenje prvog saveznog Ustava 1946. godine Postojali su brojni zahtjevi stranaka tzv. “građanske opcije” s jedne, te srpskih i hrvatskih komunističkih krugova s druge strane, o uređenju nove Jugoslavije, a s tim u vezi i rješenja nacionalnog pitanja. Međutim, Tito je u takvim okolnostima pristao samo na zahtjev koji se ticao ukidanja nacionalnog identiteta Bošnjaka. Naime, zbog srpsko-hrvatskih pretenzija prema Bosni i Hercegovini, a zarad “mira u kući”, odustalo se od daljeg priznavanja njihovog nacionalnog identiteta i integriteta. Sve drugo je ostalo nepromijenjeno. Za razliku od ostalih pet federalnih jedinica, gdje je važio princip jedna nacija – jedna republika, Bosna i Hercegovina je definirana kao politička zajednica triju naroda – “Srba, muslimana i Hrvata”. Kakav paradoks je nastao ovakvim rješenjima vidi se u sljedećem: dok je na jednoj strani oduzeta nacionalnost cijelom jednom narodu, na drugoj se taj isti narod stavljao u ravnopravan položaj sa Srbima i Hrvatima. Najbolji primjer ovakvog partijskog i političkog voluntarizma jeste govor Edvarda Kardelja prilikom donošenja Ustava 1946. godine, kad je rekao da “demokratska prava nisu ništa što apsolutno važi za sva vremena, već se zavisno od datih prilika, mogu proširiti ili sužiti, dati ili uzeti.”F. Saltaga, Muslimanska nacija u Jugoslaviji, 180. Tako su sva nastojanja koja su postojala u toku rata da se ide u pravcu službenog priznavanja Bošnjaka suspendovana političkim monopolom Partije kao retrogradan čin i vraćena na prethodno stanje. Dakle, iako su u toku narodnooslobodilačke borbe, a posebno u dokumentima ZAVNOBiH-a, uvažavani i tretirani kao ravnopravan narod, stare predrasude o Bošnjacima, muslimanima i islamu odnijele su prevagu. Bilo je to suprotno politici i stavovima koje su članovi KPJ i borci NOP-a zastupali tokom rata o etničkoj strukturi Bosne i Hercegovine i o Bošnjacima kao posebnom narodu. Da ironija bude veća, taj zaokret prihvatili su i bošnjački partijsko-politički funkcioneri, među kojima su Avdo Humo, Osman Karabegović, Hasan Brkić i drugi. Njihove stavove podržao je i veliki broj članova KPJ iz redova Bošnjaka, kojima se priključio i veći dio tadašnje inteligencije. Odgovor na pitanje zašto je to tako dao je akademik Enver Redžić, kazavši: “Muslimanska inteligencija je bila svjesna da je predstavljala najslabiji dio bosanske inteligencije, pa je očekivala da će nacionalnim opredjeljivanjem poboljšati kako svoj, tako i položaj bosanskohercegovačkih muslimana”. Enver Redžić, Tačka na veliko M., Dani, br. 199, od 30. III 2001, 8-9 On dalje ističe: “Započeto u austrougarskom periodu, nacionalno opredjeljivanje Muslimana nastavljeno je i u jugoslovenskim državnim sistemima. U vrijeme Kraljevine Jugoslavije ono je dobilo izrazito antagonističke oblike. Izjašnjavanjem Muslimana za srpsko ili hrvatsko nacionalno ime trebalo je odlučiti o nacionalnom karakteru Bosne i Hercegovine, da je ‘srpska’, odnosno ‘hrvatska’ zemlja. Iz tog procijepa muslimanska inteligencija, kao politička reprezentacija Muslimana, nije znala da nađe izlaz. U njemu je ostala i u SFRJ, odnosno u federalnoj BiH. Moglo bi se, štaviše, reći da se ona u tom procijepu osjećala kao u svom prirodnom ambijentu. Ona je nastavila da se nacionalno opredjeljuje, jer je nastavila da lojalno služi režimu.”E. Redžić, Tačka na veliko M, Dani, br. 199, od 30. III 2001, 8-9. Koliko navedene riječi imaju svoje utemeljenje dokazano je prilikom donošenja prvog Ustava FNRJ 31. januara 1946. godine. Naime, dok je tekla priprema za njegovo izglašavanje, građani su Ustavotvornoj skupštini dostavili različite prijedloge i sugestije u pogledu nekih ustavnih rješenja i formulacija. Prijedlog koji je izazvao najviše pažnje bio je djelo poslanika iz Mostara Husejina Husage Čišića.H. Husaga Čišić (1878-1956) rođen je u Mostaru, gdje je završio osnovnu i srednju školu. Učesnik je Džabićevog pokreta za vjersko-mearifsku autonomiju. Jedan je od osnivača Muslimanske demokratske organizacije. Bio je predsjednik Mostarske općine 1935. godine, senator Kraljevine Jugoslavije, predsjednik Vakufsko-mearifskog sabora u Sarajevu do 1945, borac protiv Sporazuma Cvetković-Maček, antifašist i član Trećeg zasjedanja AVNOJ-a i ZAVNOBiH-a. Smatra se jednim od glavnih zagovornika bošnjaštva u međuratnom razdoblju. Napisao je više knjiga i studija, od kojih je najpoznatija “Bosanskohercegovački Muslimani i bosanska autonomija”. On je u svom prijedlogu zahtijevao da se Bošnjacima politički uvaži status nacije, te da se ista obilježi šestom buktinjom u grbu savezne države. Govoreći o tom prijedlogu, tadašnji ministar za Konstituantu Milovan Đilas istakao je kako su “...dolazili prijedlozi sa više strana, ali da parlament ne može raspravljati o tome da li su Muslimani nacionalna grupa ili nisu, jer je to teorijsko pitanje koje se ne može rješavati jednim dekretom. O šestoj buktinji bi se moglo govoriti jedino kao simbolu šeste federacije ali pošto se stalo na stanovište jedna buktinja – jedna nacija onda ih u svakom slučaju mora biti samo pet. Time, razumije se ja ne mislim negirati posebne crte kod Muslimana koje danas postoje”, zaključuje Đilas.Š. Filandra, Bošnjačka politika u XX stoljeću, 202. Ostajući dosljedan svom uvjerenju, Čišić je bio jedini poslanik koji je glasao protiv Ustava, obrazlažući da to čini zato što se u njemu ne spominju Bošnjaci - Muslimani kao nacija. Niko od ostalih bošnjačkih poslanika iz Bosne i Hercegovine nije reagovao, niti ga je podržao, ali je on istrajao u svom stavu. I iz prvog Ustava Bosne i Hercegovine, koji je usvojen u decembru 1946, Bošnjaci su također izbrisani kao jedna od postojećih nacija. Na prijedlog Vlade Bosne i Hercegovine, taj Ustav je Bošnjacima dao “vjersku oznaku” – “nacionalno neopredijeljeni muslimani Bosne i Hercegovine”. Na ovaj način Bošnjaci - Muslimani ostali su ponovo nedefinirani, ponovo im se nudi “šansa” da se nacionalno osvijeste prihvatanjem srpstva ili hrvatstva, ili im se pak, “velikodušno” nudila odrednica “neopredijeljeni”.Nijaz Duraković, Prokletstvo Muslimana, Sarajevo, 2001, 220. i 224. Nacionalno pitanje Bošnjaka - Muslimana i popis stanovništva 1948. godine Prema do tada svim objavljenim popisima (iz osmanskog, austrougarskog i perioda monarhističke Jugoslavije), nije se mogla steći slika o nacionalnoj pripadnosti stanovnika Bosne i Hercegovine. Jedine odrednice u tim popisima odnosile su se na jezik i vjeroispovijest.Tomislav Išek, “Bosna i Hercegovina od stvaranja do propasti prve zajedničke države (1918-1941.). (Nacionalni etnosi između centralizma i napora za preuređenje zemlje)”, u: Bosna i Hercegovina od najstarijih vremena do kraja Drugog svjetskog rata, Sarajevo, 1998, 305 Prvi popis stanovništva po nacionalnoj pripadnosti u socijalističkoj Jugoslaviji i Bosni i Hercegovini izvršen je tek nakon Drugog svjetskog rata 1948. godine. Po ovom popisu iz 1948. godine, bosanski pravoslavci su se identificirali kao Srbi, a bosanski katolici kao Hrvati. Jedino su Bošnjaci ostali nacionalno neodređeni, iako je na njih vršen pritisak da se nacionalno izjasne kao Srbi ili Hrvati. Međutim, Bošnjaci su ostali indiferentni na sve to jer im vjera islam kojoj su pripadali nije dozvoljavala nacionalno opredjeljenje za naciju u kojoj je pripadanje pravoslavlju ili katolicizmu bilo osnova za prepoznavanje nacionalne posebnosti između Hrvata i Srba. Bošnjaci su se osjećali kao zasebna etnička zajednica, koju aktuelna politika nije priznavala kao zasebnu nacionalnu skupinu. Tako su oni svoju etničku individualnost očuvali pod vjerskim imenom “musliman”. Bez obzira što je državno-partijsko rukovodstvo u Jugoslaviji uporno insistiralo da Bošnjaci prihvate srpsku ili hrvatsku nacionalnu nominaciju, oni su uporno istrajavali na nacionalnoj “neopredijeljenosti”, te na taj način ispoljavali nacionalni otpor pritisku da se priznaju onim što historijski nisu.Enver Redžić, Sto godina muslimanske politike, 74 Naime, sve do 1971. godine oni se nisu mogli opredjeljivati kao zaseban narod. Stoga, nauka odavno ne uzima podatke iz popisa 1948, 1953. i 1961. kao vjerodostojne kada su u pitanju Muslimani širom Jugoslavije.Mehmedalija Bojić, Struktura stanovništva BiH od dolaska Turaka do danas, BiH ogledalo razuma – izbor članaka, odlomaka i ilustracija, Beograd, 42. Prilikom prvog popisa stanovništva 1948. godine, Bošnjaci su imali mogućnost da se izjasne kao “nacionalno opredijeljeni” (Srbin – musliman, Hrvat – musliman, Makedonac – musliman...) ili nacionalno “neopredijeljeni”. Tako su se prema tom popisu u Jugoslaviji “opredijelili” kao Srbi – muslimani 161.036, Hrvati – muslimani 29.071, Makedonci – muslimani 37.096 i nacionalno “neopredijeljeni” Muslimani 808.921 lice. Od ovog broja u Bosni i Hercegovini je bilo: Srba – muslimana 71.991, Hrvata – muslimana 25.295 i nacionalno “neopredijeljenih” Muslimana 778.403 lica.Atif Purivatra, Nacionalni i politički razvitak Muslimana – rasprave i članci, Sarajevo, 1969, 32. i 33. Prilikom obrade građe – prema objašnjenju Saveznog zavoda za statistiku – pojedine grupe nacionalno “opredijeljenih” muslimana uključene su u odnosne nacionalnosti (Srbi - Muslimani u Srbe itd.), tako da su u rezultatima popisa iskazani kao posebna grupa jedino: neopredijeljeni – muslimani. (Savezni zavod za statistiku. Popis stanovništva 1953. knjiga XI – Starost, pismenost i narodnost, Beograd, 1960, str. XXIV). Ovakav način izjašnjavanja dovodio je do toga da je npr. u jednoj bošnjačkoj porodici na popisnoj listi otac bio Srbin – musliman, majka Hrvatica – muslimanka, sin ili kćerka “neopredijeljeni”, ili obrnuto, sve do “protestnih” varijanti kao Slovenac – musliman.Muhamed Hadžijahić, Od tradicije do identiteta. Geneza nacionalnog pitanja bosanskih Muslimana. Sarajevo, 227, (dalje: M. Hadžijahić, Od tradicije do identiteta). U Sandžaku, gdje je većinsko bošnjačko stanovništvo, zatim u cijeloj Srbiji i Crnoj Gori, samo 7.000 građana se deklarisalo kao nacionalno “neopredijeljeni”, što je rezultat fizičkog i političkog pritiska za njihovom asimilacijom.F. Saltaga, Muslimanska nacija u Jugoslaviji, 186 Karakteristike i posebnosti popisa stanovništva 1953. godine U pripremi za naredni popis stanovništva 1953. godine Moša Pijade je,kao jedan od najutjecajnijih partijskih rukovodilaca socijalističke Jugoslavije, u decembarskom broju Statističke revije za 1952, a potom i u Borbi pisao: “Očevidno je bez ikakve diskusije, da izraz ‘musliman’ označava pripadnost određenoj muslimanskoj veroispovesti i da nema nikakve veze sa pitanjem narodnosti (...). I doista nema nikakvog razloga da se verska oznaka ‘musliman’ i dalje vezuje za određivanje narodnosti Muslimana (...) Po rešenju koje je najzad usvojeno biće u predstojećem popisu oznaka ‘musliman’ rastavljena od određenja narodnosti. Lica jugoslovenskog porekla, koja nisu bliže nacionalno opredeljena upisuju ‘Jugosloven neopredeljen’, dok ostala nacionalno neopredeljena lica upisuju ‘nacionalno neopredeljen’ (...) Ovo je rješenje svakako jedino pravilno i tačno. Niko nije nikada stavljao u sumnju da su Muslimani u Bosni, Hercegovini, Sandžaku jugoslovenskog porekla, etnički deo jugoslovenske zajednice”.Mehmedalija Bojić, Historija Bosne i Bošnjaka. Sarajevo, 2001, 231. U popisu stanovništva 1948. godine pitanje o narodnosti je postavljeno na isti način kao i u popisu 1953. godine, tj. podaci su prikupljani prema subjektivnom kriteriju slobodnog nacionalnog opredjeljenja. Jedina metodološka razlika kod pitanja narodnosti u popisima 1948. i 1953. godine postojala je u pogledu nacionalno neopredijeljenih muslimana jugoslavenskog etničkog porijekla. U popisu stanovništva 1948. bilo je predviđeno da muslimani odgovaraju Srbin – musliman, Hrvat – musliman itd. ili neopredijeljen – musliman. U popisu stanovništva 1953. godine nacionalno opredijeljeni muslimani upisivali su narodnost kojoj po svom slobodnom uvjerenju pripadaju (Šiptari, Turci, Srbi, Makedonci, Hrvati itd.), dok su nacionalno neopredijeljeni muslimani svrstani u dvije grupe: ako su jugoslavenskog etničkog porijekla – u grupu «Jugosloveni neopredijeljeni», a ako nisu, onda u grupu «nacionalno neopredijeljeni» (Savezni zavod za statistiku, Popis stanovništva 1953, knjiga XI – Starost, pismenost i narodnost, Beograd, 1960, XXIII i XXIV) '''33' Tako je za manje od četiri godine između dva popisna razdoblja odjednom došlo do nesrazmjere, odnosno velikog porasta nacionalno “neopredijeljenih” Bošnjaka. Naime, pošto se većina Muslimana nije osje- ćala pripadnicima niti jednog od pet konstitutivnih naroda, prilikom popisa stanovništva 1953. godine, čak 998.698 stanovnika Jugoslavije izjasnilo se kao “Jugosloveni neopredijeljeni”, od čega 891.800 u Bosni i Hercegovini.Nesrazmjerne razlike, odnosno porast nacionalno “neopredijeljenih” Muslimana u Bosni i Hercegovini od 778.403 u 1948. na 891.800 “Jugoslovena – neopredijeljenih” u 1953. godini tumači se činjenicom da se priličan broj Muslimana, koji su se 1948. deklarisali kao Srbi i Hrvati, u 1953. godini izjasnio kao “Jugosloveni – neopredijeljeni”. (Savezni zavod za statistiku. Popis stanovništva 1953., knjiga XI – Starost, pismenost i narodnost, Beograd, 1960, XXIV). Politički sugeriranu mogućnost da se izjasne kao Srbi ili Hrvati koristili su samo oni Bošnjaci koji su u tome vidjeli svoje političke ili socijalne ambicije. To potvrđuje i knjiga “Ko je ko u Jugoslaviji” iz 1956. godine, gdje je među oficijelnom partijskom kulturnom elitom sa izrazito muslimanskim imenima 8,6% onih koji su se opredijelili kao “Jugosloveni”, 16,6% se opredijelilo kao Hrvati (Hasan Brkić, Edhem Čamo, Sulejman Filipović i dr.), 61,5% izjasnilo se kao Srbi (Nedim Filipović, Avdo Humo, Enver Redžić, Hakija Pozderac, Meša Selimović), a 12,6% nije se nacionalno opedijelilo (Salem Ćerić, Ismet Mujezinović i dr.). Zasigurno je da proces opredjeljivanja Muslimana u najvećem procentu u Srbe nije slučajan i da je korespondirao sa jakom srpskom pozicijom u Jugoslaviji.F. Saltaga, Muslimanska nacija u Jugoslaviji, 186. Kroz srpstvo se, naime, lakše osiguravala politička promocija i napredovanje u različitim oblastima stvaralaštva. Ukoliko nisu željeli da ostanu anonimni, bošnjački javni i kulturni radnici morali su se nacionalno “opredijeliti”. Mnogi ugledni književnici, pjesnici, javni i kulturni radnici izjašnjavali su se kao Srbi ili Hrvati, pa je tako i njihovo stvaralaštvo tretirano kao sastavni dio srpske, odnosno hrvatske kulture baštine.Naprimjer, zadugo ni jedan bošnjački pisac nije mogao biti bošnjački, već srpski i hrvatski – od Skendera Kulenovića, Maka Dizdara, Hamze Hume, Meše Selimovića, pa do Derviša Sušića, Hivzi Bjelevca, Zuke Džumhura i desetina drugih. Tako je bilo i u slikarstvu, pozorišnoj i filmskoj umjetnosti itd. Strukturalno-nacionalne promjene stanovništva po popisu iz 1961. godine Sve do kraja pedesetih godina XX stoljeća savezni partijski kongresi SKBiH ostali su u okviru postojećeg sterotipa kada su u pitanju odnosi prema Bošnjacima. To potvrđuje i Program SKJ iz aprila 1958. godine, koji je trebao označiti historijski zaokret u daljem razvoju demokracije i ljudskih prava. U njemu se Bošnjaci uopće ne spominju, pa ni u poglavlju posvećenom odnosima među narodima Jugoslavije ,gdje se isticalo da je “jedinstvo Jugoslavije mogućno jedino na osnovu slobodnog nacionalnog razvoja i pune ravnopravnosti Srba, Hrvata, Slovenaca, Makedonaca i Crnogoraca kao i nacionalnih manjina”.Program SKJ. Beograd, 1958, 188. Politički je znakovito da se tekst Programa SKJ, u kome nema Bošnjaka - Muslimana, nikada poslije nije mijenjao, mada je često štampan, pa ni onda kada su komunisti sedamdesetih godina “priznali” nacionalnost Bošnjaka - Muslimana Dakle, opet se Bošnjaci, po brojnosti treći narod u Jugoslaviji, u najznačajnijem partijskom dokumentu uopće ne spominju, pa čak ni kao nacionalna manjina, iz čega bi opet proistjecala određena prava. Oni su jednostavno izostavljeni, kao i da ne postoje, ili se podrazumijevalo da ne postoje, kako se to radilo prilikom podjele Bosne 1939. godine. Međutim, zaokret dolazi godinu dana kasnije, kada se o “nametanju nacionalnog opredjeljenja” javno izjasnio i Josip Broz Tito i to na Drugom plenumu CKSK Jugoslavije, novembra 1959. godine. On je tada rekao sljedeće: “Ovo sam spomenuo uzgred da bih pokazao da i one stvari u vezi sa nacionalnošću Muslimana treba postepeno likvidirati. Ljude treba pustiti pa neka ako hoće budu nacionalno neopredijeljeni građani Jugoslavije. Neka taj čovjek bude Bosanac, Hercegovac. Vani vas i ne zovu drugačije nego imenom Bosanac, pa bio to Musliman, Srbin ili Hrvat”.www.bošnjački-front.com/index.php?docid=590401122301 Tako je tek 1961. godine po novom popisu stanovništva uvedena nova kategorija – “Musliman u etničkom smislu”. Pod tim pojmom ”...su se podrazumijevala lica jugoslovenskog porijekla koja su sebe smatrala Muslimanima u smislu etničke, a ne vjerske pripadnosti. Prema tome, svi Albanci, Turci, kao i Srbi, Hrvati, Crnogorci ili Makedonci, koji sebe nisu smatrali u smislu muslimanske etničke pripadnosti upisivali su svoju nacionalnost kao Albanac, Turčin, Srbin, Hrvat, Crnogorac ili Makedonac. Tada se deklarisalo 972.954 Muslimana u smislu etničke pripadnosti; od toga je 842.954 lica bilo iz Bosne i Hercegovine”.A. Purivatra, Nacionalni i politički razvitak Muslimana, 34. Istovremeno, 317.125 lica se 1961. izjašnjava kao “Jugosloveni – nacionalno neopredijeljeni”,Odgovor “Jugosloven – nacionalno neopredijeljen” 1961. godine upisivali su građani Jugoslavije koji se nisu bliže nacionalno opredijelili. od čega samo u Bosni i Hercegovini njih 275.883. Uporede li se ovi podaci sa popisom iz 1953. godine, gdje su se kao “Jugosloveni – neopredijeljeni” izjasnili u najvećem broju bosanskohercegovački muslimani, Bošnjaci, onda je jasno da je među ovim brojem od 275.883 lica najviše bilo Bošnjaka i to upravo onih koji su se 1948. izjasnili kao Srbi ili Hrvati, a 1953. kao “Jugosloveni – neopredijeljeni”. U suprotnom bi se moglo zaključiti da se radi o strahovitoj depopulaciji Bošnjaka. Zasigurno da je jaka srpska pozicija u državnom i političkom vrhu kao i politika koja je vođena prema Bošnjacima u periodu od 1945. do 1966. godine imala za posljedicu njihovu migraciju, i to najvećim dijelom u Tursku. Iseljavanje Bošnjaka u Tursku forsirao je i sprovodio Aleksandar Ranković, uz Tita najmoćnija ličnost u SKJ i državnom vrhu. Ranković je bio potpredsjednik Republike, organizacijski sekretar SKJ (upravljao je unutrašnjim radom Partije), glavni kadrovnik za sve funkcije u Partiji i državi i vodeći čelnik UDB-e. Kao srpski orijentiran političar, analogno Đilasu, Pijadi, Ranković se skeptično odnosio prema nacionalnom pitanju Muslimana. Zbog velikosrpske hegemonije smijenjen je na Brijunskom plenumu juna 1966. godine. O kakvom je odnosu jugoslavenskih političkih vlasti prema Bošnjacima riječ najbolje govori činjenica da je pedesetih godina u saveznoj upravi državne bezbjednosti bila na snazi interna naredba po kojoj je iseljenim Bošnjacima u Tursku bio zabranjen povratak u zemlju.O migracijama više vidjeti u: Safet Bandžović, Iseljavanje Bošnjaka u Tursku, Sarajevo, Institut za istraživanje zločina protiv čovječnosti i međunarodnog prava, 2006. Zaokret Saveza komunista Jugoslavije prema nacionalnom identitetu Bošnjaka Početkom šezdesetih godina XX stoljeća unutar SKJ postepeno je sazrijevala ideja da je teza o nacionalnom opredjeljivanju Bošnjaka zaostatak nacionalističkog gledanja na njih, te da nema nikakve naučne osnove. Na neo održivost i besmislenost takve politike u dva maha je jasno upozoravao i Josip Broz Tito – prvi put na spomenutom Drugom plenumu CKSKJ, a drugi put u vrijeme pripreme za donošenje novog Ustava na Sedmom kongresu Saveza omladine Jugoslavije u januaru 1963. godine. Tom prilikom Tito je osudio svako insistiranje na nacionalnom “opredjeljivanju” Bošnjaka rekavši: “A u čemu je pojam Jugoslovenstva, šta, naime, znači biti Jugosloven? Danas to znači biti građanin socijalističke Jugoslavije. Međutim, iako je to jasno, kod nas postoje jalove diskusije, na primjer o tome da li Muslimani treba da se opredijele za neku nacionalnost. To je besmislica. Svako može da bude ono što osjeća da jeste, i niko nema pravo da mu natura neku nacionalnu pripadnost, ako se on osjeća samo građaninom Jugoslavije.“A. Purivatra, Nacionalni i politički razvitak Muslimana, 13. Koje su to okolnosti utjecale na istrajavanje na nacionalnom opredjeljivanju Bošnjaka i koje su se slabosti i posljedice s tim u vezi javljale u radu samog SKJ – bio je predmet rasprave i debate na Šestom plenumu CKSK Bosne i Hercegovine u martu 1963. godine. Tada je jasno rečeno: “Niz teškoća i zabluda u redovima Muslimana unijela je teza o opredjeljivanju Muslimana u pravcu Srba i Hrvata, koja je dominirala prije nekoliko godina. Zamisao o opredjeljivanju Muslimana nije imala nikakvog naučnog osnova. To potvrđuje i naše poslijeratno iskustvo u vezi sa opredjeljivanjem Muslimana prilikom popisa stanovništva”.N. Duraković, Prokletstvo Muslimana, 29. Također “...su naučno neosnovana i politički štetna takva shvatanja koja u nacionalnoj opredjeljenosti Muslimana kao Srba ili Hrvata vide izraz progresa prema osjećaju pripadnosti muslimanskoj zajednici”.N. Duraković, Prokletstvo Muslimana, 29 “Greška” prema Bošnjacima ispravljena je u aprilu 1963. godine, kada je donesen novi Ustav SFR Jugoslavije. Ustavnim odredbama je propisano: “Građanin nije dužan da se izjašnjava kojoj nacionalnosti pripada, niti da se opredjeljuje za jednu od narodnosti (čl. 42. st. 2)”.Bojić Mehmedalija, Historija Bosne i Bošnjaka, 237. Iste godine donesen je i Ustav SRBiH, u kome je etnička posebnost Bošnjaka u nacionalnom pogledu izražena, pored ostalog, i time što se svugdje u samom tekstu Ustava pojam “Musliman” (analogno Srbima i Hrvatima) piše velikim slovom “M”, pa se i time pravi razlika između nacionalne pripadnosti muslimanskoj etničkoj zajednici od vjerske pripadnosti, koja se po pravopisnim pravilima označava malim slovom “m” - anologno pravoslavnim i katolicima. A. Purivatra, Nacionalni i politički razvitak Muslimana, 14). Također, odredbom o izmjeni saveznog grba, umjesto dotadašnjih pet, u grb Jugoslavije uvrštena je i šesta buktinja, ali sada sa drugačijim tumačenjem – da buktinje ne predstavljaju narode, već republike kao federalne jedinice. Dakle, velikosrbi i velikohrvati među komunistima ni tada nisu htjeli u stvarnosti priznati Bošnjake kao zasebnu naciju. Od činovnika, službenika, vojnika i đaka i dalje se tražilo da se nacionalno opredjeljuju ili kao Srbi ili kao Hrvati. Prema onima koji su to odbijali poduzimale su se čak i represalije. No, sva prisiljavanja ostala su uzaludna (o čemu je pisao član CKSKJ Krsto Popivoda),'''Informacioni zbornik, br. 1, Beograd, 1965, 9-14 gdje između ostalog navodi sljedeće: “Organizacije Saveza komunista u Mostaru, Nevesinju, Foči, Zvorniku i ostalim mjestima Bosne i Hercegovine su tražile od članova da se nacionalno opredijele. Neopredijeljene drugove muslimane nisu htjeli primati (...) Kako se vidi iz izvještaja kadrovske komisije CK izašlo je iz Saveza oko 1.300 muslimana, jer se nisu htjeli nacionalno opredijeliti kao Srbi ili Hrvati.”Nadežda Gaće, Adil Zulfikarpašić – članci i intervjui, Sarajevo, 1991, 67, (dalje: Nadežda Gaće, Adil Zulfikarpašić). O nacionalnom pitanju Bošnjaka kritički se govorilo i na Četvrtom kongresu SK Bosne i Hercegovine Ono što nije dorečeno Ustavom formulirano je na IV kongresu SK Bosne i Hercegovine, gdje se kaže da je pitanje nacionalne pripadnosti Muslimana “riješeno i time skinuto s dnevnog reda, jer smo mi Muslimane kao narod, odnosno kao etničku grupu izjedačili potpuno sa drugim narodima”. Da je riječ o nominalnom političkom uvažavanju Muslimana kao nacije vidi se iz činjenice da je bilo potrebno dvije godine da narod shvati tu odrednicu. (F. Salataga, Muslimanska nacija, 212), početkom marta 1965, te naročito na XVII sjednici CKSK Bosne i Hercegovine u februaru 1968. godine. Zvanični partijski zaključci sa te sjednice prvi put eksplicitno kažu da je “sloboda ličnosti u ispoljavanju nacionalnog osjećanja i pripadnosti jedan od osnovnih činilaca ravnopravnosti ljudi i naroda” i da je “praksa pokazala štetnost raznih oblika pritisaka i insistiranja iz ranijeg perioda da se Muslimani u nacionalnom pogledu opredjeljuju kao Srbi odnosno kao Hrvati, jer se i ranije pokazivalo, a to i današnja socijalistička praksa potvrđuje da su Muslimani poseban narod”.N. Duraković, Prokletstvo Muslimana, 229. Ovaj je stav prihvatila i Savezna vlada, unatoč žestokim prigovorima u Beogradu srpskih nacionalista među komunistima, kao što je bio Dobrica Ćosić, te se tako u popisu stanovništva 1971. godine prvi put pojavljuje i odrednica “Musliman u nacionalnom smislu”.Godine 1967. oformljen je tim stručnjaka koji je trebao uraditi projekt s temom “Stav muslimana Bosne i Hercegovine u pogledu nacionalnog opredjeljenja”. Suština je bila u tome da se razriješi problematika nacionalne identifikacije bosanskohercegovačkih muslimana, ali i da se utvrdi stav državno-partijske politike o tom pitanju. Obrada teme je povjerena Centru za naučnoistraživački rad Fakulteta političkih nauka u Sarajevu, dok je za rukovodioca cjelokupnog projekta imenovan profesor Hamdija Čemerlić. Pored njega, u timu su se nalazili i drugi predavači Fakulteta političkih nauka, među kojima i tadašnji docent Fakulteta Atif Purivatra, sekretar Komisije za istoriju naroda BiH pri Akademiji nauka i umjetnosti BiH dr. Muhamed Hadžijahić, asistent Fakulteta Đorđe Kočetkov, te viši predavač Fakulteta političkih nauka i sekretar CKSKBiH Hamdija Pozderac. Kasnije se tom timu stručnjaka priključio i dekan Fakulteta Joco Marjanović. Taj projekt je sa sigurnošću naznačio prekretnicu u stavu Partije prema Bošnjacima, a važnost mu se već ogleda u tome što iznosi i argumentira tezu o nacionalnosti Bošnjaka. Godinu dana nakon njegovog završetka, tačnije 1971, uslijedio je novi popis stanovništva, na kojem su se Bošnjaci prvi put izjašnjavali kao “Muslimani” u nacionalnim modelitetima ostalih jugoslavenskih naroda i narodnosti, kao što su: Crnogorac, Hrvat, Makedonac, Slovenac, Srbin, Albanac, Mađar, Rom, Turčin itd. (O rezultatima projekta Stav Muslimana BiH u pogledu nacionalnog opredjeljenja više vidjeti u: E. Redžić, Istoriografija o “muslimanskoj naciji”. Doprinos na tom planu imali su rezultati već spomenutog projekta Stav Muslimana u pogledu nacionalnog opredjeljivanja, koji je završen 1970. godine, gdje su se zastupala različita gledišta. Tako je jedan od direktnih sudionika u ovom projektu Atif Purivatra zastupao tezu o etničko-nacionalnoj posebnosti bh. Muslimana, koja se izražava u “muslimanskoj naciji”.E. Redžić, Istoriografija o “muslimanskoj naciji”, 241. Značaj popisa stanovništva iz 1971. godine za rješavanje nacionalnog pitanja Bošnjaka Kako je nacionalnost Bošnjaka bila izvjesnija, to je bilo sve više onih koji su to nastojali osporiti. Popisom stanovništva iz 1971. godine trebalo je da se potvrde opredjeljenja SKJ na saveznom državnom nivou, gdje je bilo velikih otpora. Radna grupa Komisije za razvoj društveno-političkih zajednica i međunacionalne odnose Predsjedništva SKJ, razmatrajući dileme koje su se pojavljivale u nominovanju nacionalnosti koje se popisuju u popisu stanovništva 1971. godine, i pored jasnog stava bosanskohercegovačkih komunistaBitno je napomenuti da se nisu samo bošnjački komunistički rukovodioci zalagali za priznavanje Bošnjaka kao nacije. Naime, i drugi bosanski političari poput: Branka Mikulića, Hrvoja Ištuka, Dragutina Kosovca i Tode Kurtovića podržavali su takvu politiku, koja se smatrala dijelom procesa poboljšanja cjelokupnog statusa Bosne i Hercegovine. o nacionalnoj posebnosti Bošnjaka, tvrdila je da su u vezi s tim pitanjem i dalje ostale izvjesne nejasnoće. “Problem Muslimana u ovom popisu će biti nešto jasniji nego u ranijim, mada su i dalje ostale izvjesne dileme na koje nema odgovora. Pre svega jasno je i to da je Radna grupa potvrdila da Muslimane kao pripadnike etničke grupe treba adekvatno evidentirati. Prema tome, kao popisna kategorija ostala bi: Muslimani /u etničkom smislu/.Š. Filandra, Bošnjačka politika, 347. GGovorilo se i o Muslimanima izvan Bosne i Hercegovine, pri čemu je bilo prijedloga da se tim ljudima kao zajedničko s onima u Bosni i Hercegovini prizna samo religioznost, islam, naročito u Makedoniji, a kod pojedinih sudionika razgovora i u Sandžaku, što ne bi bio dovoljan osnov za istovrstan popisni odjeljak. Zato su rasprave o ovoj osjetljivoj temi u najužem rukovodstvu SKJ bile dugotrajne i žučne. Često i dramatične. Kako navode beogradske “Novosti”, zapisnici sa ovih maratonskih skupova dugo vremena nisu bili dostupni ni naučnoj javnosti, a one ih poslije višemjesečnih istraživanja u Arhivu Srbije i Crne Gore, te Arhivu Josipa Broza Tita prve prezentiraju čitaocima. Evo šta o tim skupovima donosi “Oslobođenje” od 1. februara 1973. godine.Prva debata započela je 3. marta 1970. na sjednici Izvršnog biroa Predsjedništva SKJ, kada je članovima ovog tijela podijeljen prijedlog upitnika za predstojeći popis stanovništva. Sedam dana poslije održana je i druga rasprava kojoj je prisustvovala i “drugarica Vida Tomšić”, koja nije bila član Izvršnog biroa, već predsjednik Komisije Predsjedništva SKJ za razvoj društveno-političkih zajednica i međunacionalne odnose. Ona je bila pozvana da prisustvuje ovoj sjednici kako bi istakla nekoliko napomena u vezi sa popisom. “Mislim – počela je ona – da popis narodnosti 1971. godine treba do kraja raščistiti neke stavove koje smo u ranijim popisima imali (...)”, podsjećajući da je u popisu stanovništva 1961. postojala kolona “Muslimani u etničkom smislu”. Oko toga je bilo kolebanja, jer kod nas ima drugih narodnosti koje su islamske veroispovesti koji bi se, ako im se ne bi objasnilo da je to nacija, a ne vera, možda upisivali kao Muslimani. Zbog toga je bilo predloga da se zovu Muslimani Bosne i Hercegovine, što je označavalo da je to u stvari južnoslovenska grupa, da to nisu Albanci, ali je to otpalo zbog toga što imamo identične stvari u Sandžaku. Nama su drugovi u Srbiji (ni Srbima, ni Muslimanima u etničkom smislu) i da su se popisivali ili kao Jugosloveni ili kao neopredeljeni Muslimani. Ovde ih u etničkom smislu, u Srbiji mislim, ima 51.000 koji su stvarno identični sa Bosancima – Muslimanima”. U nastavku sjednice u raspravu se uključio i predstavnik srpskih komunista Mijalko Todorović, koji je istakao: “Što se Muslimana tiče očevidno je da smo mi išli u tom pravcu da omogućimo onim Muslimanima koji se osjećaju kao narodnost, kao nacija, formirani da im omogućimo da to kažu. To je već postalo jedno izvojevano pravo Muslimana u Bosni. Da to sprečavamo ne vidim ni razloga, ni potrebu”. Na sličan način, Todorović je vidio situaciju i u Sandžaku: “Što se mene tiče, mislim da i tim Muslimanima treba kao i bosanskim, omogućiti da se izjasne i kažu”. Tako je, ipak, poslije dugotrajne polemike uvedena nova nacionalna kategorija jugoslavenskog stanovništva “Muslimani”. Kao glavni zadatak popisivača u predstojećem popisu stanovništva SFRJ određena je obaveza da moraju “jasno razlučiti one pripadnike islamske vjeroispovijesti koji se osjećaju kao Makedonci, Albanci, Srbi, Hrvati, Crnogorci – od onih koji se smatraju Muslimanima u smislu narodnosti“Oslobođenje, XXX, br. 8859, Sarajevo, 1. II 1973, 5. . Januara 1973, gotovo dvije godine poslije obavljenog popisa stanovništva u Jugoslaviji, beogradski “NIN” je ovaj dio jugoslavenske populacije nazvao “Muslimanima” u smislu narodnosti. Sarajevsko “Oslobođenje” je na to odgovorilo da “mi koji živimo i djelujemo na tlu SR Bosne i Hercegovine, mi koji se ponašamo po zakonima i Ustavu te Republike, mi koji usvajamo načela i stavove SK BiH i SKJ, ne poznamo ‘Muslimane u smislu narodnosti’. Za nas, Muslimani su narod, baš kao i Hrvati, baš kao i Srbi, baš kao i svi drugi (...). Jer, Muslimani u SR BiH su istorijska kategorija, a nikako ono što nam se želi dokazati – da su umjetni produkt i slično”.Oslobođenje, XXX, br. 8859, Sarajevo, 1. II 1973, 5. Tako je, pored različitih disonantnih političkih tonova oko uvažavanja muslimanske nacionalnosti, Muslimanima istovremeno išla na ruku situacija nakon pada Rankovića, zbog čijeg djelovanja je upućena kritika srpskim komunistima, posebno zbog njihovog šovinističkog odnosa prema Albancima na Kosovu i Muslimanima u Sandžaku. To je bio kasnije razlog što se srpsko partijsko rukovodstvo suprotno makedonskom Sami su Makedonci vrlo kasno, 1945. godine, priznati kao narod, pa im se nije sviđala pomisao da bi se i njihova poveća manjina slavenskih muslimana mogla na sličan način odvojiti od makedonske nacionalnosti. nije protivilo nacionalnoj posebnosti Muslimana na području Sandžaka, koji većim dijelom pripada Srbiji. Tako je uvažavanje Bošnjaka kao nacionalne posebnosti dobilo jasan izraz prilikom popisa stanovništva 1971. godine, kada se 1.729.932 pripadnika islamske vjeroispovijesti izjasnilo kao Muslimani u nacionalnom smislu, od čega u Bosni i Hercegovini 1.482.430, te tako postali najbrojniji narod u Bosni i Hercegovini. Od ukupno 100 općina u Bosni i Hercegovini u njih 13 došlo je do zaokreta u većinskoj naciji. Naime, Srbi su po popisu iz 1961. godine u 45 općina predstavljali apsolutnu ili relativnu većinu, a 1971. godine prema rezultatima popisa taj omjer su zadržali u 39 općina. U pet općina Srbi su došli iza Muslimana na drugo mjesto.F. Saltaga, Muslimanska nacija u Jugoslaviji, 220. Sličan je trend bio i u odnosu prema broju Hrvata, koji su 1961. godine u 27 općina činili većinu, da bi 1971. godine bili većina samo u 19, pri čemu su devet općina “ustupili” Bošnjacima. Priznavanjem Bošnjaka kao nacije ne samo da je došlo do promjene nacionalne strukture Bosne i Hercegovine (iz popisa 1971. Muslimani su u 42 općine postali većinsko stanovništvo), već je to dalo osoben pečat i ton političkim institucijama i strukturi socijalne elite, u kojima Muslimani nisu proporcionalno bili zastupljeni. F. Saltaga, Muslimanska nacija u Jugoslaviji, 220-221. Ove činjenice najbolje ukazuju na neprincipijelnost i neprihvatljivost prethodnih izbora kada je nacionalno opredjeljenje Bošnjaka u pitanju. One ukazuju da je samo u Bosni i Hercegovini od 25,69%, koliko ih je iskazano u popisu 1961. godine, taj procenat za deset godina narastao na 39,57% (1.482.430), uz enorman procentualni pad dotadašnjih “Jugoslovena”, koji sa 8,42% padaju na 1,17%, što opet govori da su u toj kategoriji u daleko najve- ćem broju bili Bošnjaci. Slična je situacija i u drugim dijelovima Jugoslavije. Tako se tragikomična situacija iskazuje i u Cnoj Gori, gdje je Muslimana po popisu iz 1948. bilo samo 0,1%, da bi se 1971. “pojavilo” čak 13,3%.N. Duraković, Prokletstvo Muslimana, 230. U ostalim federalnim jedinicama tadašnje države broj Bošnjaka bilo je slijedeći: centralna Srbija 124.482, Crna Gora 70.236, Hrvatska 18.457, Slovenija 3.231, Makedonija 1.248, Vojvodina 3.491 i Kosovo 26.357. Tako je ova etnička kategorija izbila na treće mjesto u Jugoslaviji Po popisima izvršenim 1948, 1953. i 1961. zauzimali su peto mjesto po brojnosti. Priznavanje Bošnjaka, kao nacije ravnopravne ostalima, konkretno je imalo osporavajuće protagoniste iz Srbije, Hrvatske, pa i Makedonije. U Hrvatskoj su nacionalno-radikalni krugovi u organizaciji “Matice Hrvatske” osporavali nacionalni identitet Bošnjaka ističući da je riječ o “Hrvatima islamske vjeroispovijesti”, te na taj način aktualizirali hrvatsku nacionalnu ideologiju koju su još u XIX stoljeću uspostavili Ante Starčević i Eugen Kvaternik. S druge strane, nekoliko dana nakon službenog priznanja Bošnjaka kao nacije na Četrnaestoj sjednici CKSK Srbije istupili su književnik Dobrica Ćosić i historičar Jovan Marjanović s tezom neprihvatanja partijske politike nacionalne konstrukcije, koja je po njima išla na štetu razumnog “jugoslovenstva”. Izraz negacije jugoslavenstva, prema Marjanovićevom političkom stajalištu, jeste “besmisleno proglašavanje jedne nove muslimanske nacije u Jugoslaviji”.F. Saltaga, Muslimanska nacija u Jugoslaviji, 218. Osporavanje Bošnjaka, kao nacije od strane navedenog dvojca na Četrnaestoj sjednici CKSK Srbije proširilo se i na prostor Makedonije, doduše ne u obliku egzistencije muslimanske nacije kao takve, već zbog proširenja kategorije “Musliman” na cjelinu jugoslavenskoga geografskog prostora. Makedonsko partijsko rukovodstvo, koje se isto tako borilo za afirmaciju makedonske nacije, stajalo je na poziciji da su za njih svi građani u Makedoniji slavenskog porijekla jednoznačno Makedonci.F. Saltaga, Muslimanska nacija u Jugoslaviji, 220. IV. Zaključna razmatranja Komunistička partija Jugoslavije u prvoj deceniji svoga postojanja nije posvećivala gotovo nikakvu pažnju nacionalnom pitanju Muslimana - Bošnjaka. To se kao izdvojeno teorijsko pitanje u komunističkoj političkoj problematici javlja tek krajem tridesetih godina XX stoljeća, mada kao takvo nije bilo sporno ni u vremenu austrougarske uprave. Stoga, komunistička politika Muslimane – Bošnjake tretira kao skupinu kojoj treba odrediti narav, te ih imenovati ili kao vjersku zajednicu ili kao etničku grupu, ili pak kao zaseban narod ili naciju. Komunisti su “muslimansko pitanje” tretirali tako što su pod tim podrazumijevali da oni nisu niti Srbi, niti Hrvati, što je teorijski pomak u odnosu na srpske i hrvatske nacionalne ideologije tog doba, ali i oni su smatrali da kao “neopredijeljeni” trebaju postati ili Srbi ili Hrvati, ili pak i jedno i drugo. Na vodećim položajima unutar same KPJ nalazili su se pojedinci krajnje nacionalistički orijentirani, što je uz predrasude prema “muslimanima” i islamu, koje su bile stalno prisutne, djelovalo kao kočnica za njihovu daljnju nacionalnu afirmaciju. Dolazak Josipa Broza Tita na čelo Partije (1937) podudara se sa promjenom njenog stava prema Bosni i Bošnjacima. Da li je to slučajnost ili ne – danas postoje različita tumačenja. Period pred početak Drugog svjetskog rata rezultirao je ozbiljnijim razmatranjem “Muslimanskog pitanja”, usljed mogućeg i poželjnog savezništva koje bi ojačalo komunistički blok. Bošnjaci nisu ni tada stekli nacionalno priznanje, ali su tokom cijelog rata uživali ravnopravan status poput ostalih nacija iz jugoslavenske porodice naroda. To je u velikoj mjeri utjecalo da su Bošnjaci stali na strani KPJ i prihvatili njeno vodstvo u borbi za oslobođenje zemlje kao “zajednice ravnopravnih naroda i narodnosti”, kao što je često isticano. Međutim, nakon završetka Drugog svjetskog rata, u kojem su proporcionalno najviše stradali, Bošnjaci su iz njega izašli kao najveći gubitnici. To je primarno iz razloga što su pod pritiskom velikosrpskih i velikohrvatskih nacionalističkih krugova unutar same KPJ ponovo bili “ukinuti” kao narod i primorani na opredjeljivanje kao Srbi ili Hrvati. Razlog za to su njihove velikodržavne koncepcije o podjeli i prisvajanju Bosne i Hercegovine. No, uprkos raznim pritiscima, Bošnjaci, prvenstveno slojevi radništva i seljaštva, nisu prihvatali takvu politiku “opredjeljivanja”, zbog čega su se, kako smo vidjeli iz popisa, u najvećoj mjeri izjašnjavali kao “neopredijeljeni”. Politika “opredjeljivanja” širena je: putem partijskog učlanjenja, preko obrazovnih institucija, službeničkih i raznih intelektualnih struktura, saveznih i armijskih institucija itd. Svako je imao svoje razloge: neko zbog partijske discipline, drugi iz karijerističkih i raznih drugih pobuda, iako veoma često protiv ličnog uvjerenja. Ipak, kada se sumira razdobolje socijalističke Jugoslavije od sredine sedamdesetih godina XX stoljeća, moglo bi se reći da su dva velika događaja imala gotovo presudan utjecaj na odnos komunističkih vlasti prema Bošnjacima. Prvi je sukob sa Staljinom 1948. godine i isključenje Jugoslavije iz Informbiroa, zbog čega je dovedena u svojevrsno stanje izolacije iz koje je Tito nastojao pronaći novi put koji je se ogledao u “pokretu nesvrstanih”. Upravo to je bilo presudno da Bošnjaci i cijela jugoslavenska muslimanska zajednica postanu oruđe Titove tobože “nesvrstane” politike. Tako je sada muslimanska vjerska pripadnost postala preporuka svakome ko se nadao napredovanju u jugoslavenskoj diplomatskoj službi. Zasigurno je jugoslavenski imidž u islamskim zemljama koje su činile značajan dio “nesvrstanih” i gdje je Jugoslavija pronalazila poslove milionskih vrijednosti u dobroj mjeri zavisio i od njenog stava prema Bošnjacima u cijelosti. Drugi događaj koji je također značajan za priznavanje Bošnjaka bilo je jačanje srpskog i hrvatskog nacionalizma krajem šezdesetih i početkom sedamdesetih godina, što je kod saveznog partijskog vrha, s Titom na čelu, olakšalo donošenje odluke o nacionalnom priznavanju Bošnjaka - Muslimana. To je trebalo, po njihovom mišljenju, da ojača i poziciju same Bosne i Hercegovine, koja će na taj način zajedno sa Bošnjacima predstavljati “tampon zonu”, odnosno odbrambeni mehanizam od nastupajućih nacionalnih separatizama konfederalnih tendencija. Tako su Bošnjaci priznati kao subjekt ravnopravan Srbima, Hrvatima, Slovencima, Makedoncima i Crnogorcima, što je rezultiralo njihovom masovnom potvrdom vlastitog identiteta prilikom popisa stanovništva 1971. godine, kada su postali treća nacija po brojnosti u Jugoslaviji. Ustavom iz 1974. Bosna i Hercegovina je i zvanično postala ravnopravna jedinica jugoslavenske federacije, a narod koga su dotle tretirali kao “neopredijeljen” dobio je priliku da ima svoju nacionalnu rubriku “Musliman”. Konačno, na II. Bošnjačkom saboru, održanom u Sarajevu 28. septembra 1993. godine, donesena je odluka da se vrati staro historijsko ime Bošnjak. '''THE NATIONAL QUESTION OF THE BOSNIAK MUSLIMS IN THE PROJECTIONS OF THE COMMUNIST PARTY / LEAGUE OF COMMUNISTS OF YUGOSLAVIA (Summary) The Communist Party of Yugoslavia in the first decade of its existence devoted almost no attention to the national question of Muslims - Bosniaks. They are as separate theoretical issue in the communist political issues arise at the end of the thirties, and as a group which should determine their nature and appoint them as religious or community or ethnic group, or as a separate people or nation. The Communists set up “Muslim question” so that means that they are neither Serbs nor the Croats, the theoretical shift in relation to the Serbian and Croatian national ideologies which argued that they are “undecided” to become either Serbs or Croats or, rather, both. In leading positions within the Communist Party there were some people extremely nationalist-oriented as the prejudice against Muslims and Islam which were constantly present act as a brake to further their national recognition. Arrival of Josip Broz Tito at the head of the Party in 1937 coincides with a change in its attitude towards Bosnia and the Bosniaks (Muslims then). Whether it is a coincidence or not it can be debated. But Tito can not be denied of credit for the recognition of Bosnia as a separate territorial - political unit and the beginning of a change in the treatment of Muslims as religious groups. Period before the revolution and the beginning of World War II resulted in the serious consideration of “Muslim issue” because of the possible and desirable alliances that would strengthen the communist bloc. It is true they did not then gained national recognition but throughout the war, enjoyed equal status as other nations in the Yugoslav family of nations. This will greatly affect the Muslims stand under the flag of the Communist Party and accept its leadership in the struggle for the liberation of the country as “a community of equal nations and nationalities” as is often pointed out. However, after the war in which the highest proportion killed, Muslims from it emerged as the biggest losers. To reason, as the greater and greater pressure of nationalist circles within the party again they are terminated as a nation and forced to choose between Serbs and Croats. The reason for this are aspirations of Serbia and the Croatia in Bosnia and Herzegovina in order to create the preconditions for its division. Despite the various pressures, the Muslim population, especially those from layers of workers and peasants did not accept political “commitment” because of which they, as we see from the list, largely saw themselves as “undecided.” Political commissar of the “commitment” prehensile through party membership through educational institutions, civil service and a variety of intellectual structures, through federal and army institutions. Each for its own reasons: some because of party discipline, the other from careers and various other reasons, though often against personal beliefs. However, when we sum up period of socialist Yugoslavia since the mid-seventies of last century, one might say that the two major events had, and almost decisive influence on the relationship between the communist government to Bosnian and Yugoslav Muslims. The first is the conflict with Stalin in 1948. and the exclusion of Yugoslavia from the Cominform which brought the sort of isolation from which Tito tried to find a way to establish the movement of “non-aligned”. Just that was crucial that the Yugoslav Muslim community became a tool, according to Noel Malcolm for Tito’s supposedly “non-aligned” policy. So now the Muslim religious affiliation became a recommendation to anyone who hoped the progress in the Yugoslav diplomatic service. Sure that the Yugoslav image in Islamic countries that have made a good part of the “nonaligned” and where Yugoslavia is finding jobs of milions in value is largely depended from its attitude towards Muslims as a whole. The second event, also significant for the Muslims was the strengthening of the Serbian and Croatian nationalism of the late sixties and early seventies, which is at the top of federal party with Tito at the head wanted to facilitate decision-making on the national recognition of Muslims. This should in their opinion, and to strengthen the position of Bosnia and Herzegovina, which will be so with the Muslims to be “buffer zone”, the defense mechanism of the confederal against national separatism tendencies. Thus Muslims were recognized as an equal subject of Serbs, Croats, Slovenes, Macedonians and Montenegrins, which resulted in their massive confirmation of their own identity during the census in 1971. when they became the third largest nation of Yugoslavia. After the Constitution of the 1974. Bosnia and Herzegovina has officially become equal unit of the Yugoslav federation, and the people, who were hitherto treated as “undecided” was given the opportunity to have their own national Muslim identity